


Marry you

by hanaraku



Category: The Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanaraku/pseuds/hanaraku
Summary: give your all to me，I'll give my all to you若你愿交给我一切，我必当奉献出我的一切you're my end and my beginning我人生的起始点都源于你even when I lose I'm winning即使人生陷入困顿  有你我仍是赢家
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	Marry you

最后他们讨论了很久，决定在英格兰湖区公园拍婚纱照。  
试拍那天天气不错，朗朗夏日晴空，湛蓝纹丝不动，开阔如镜面。湖光山色被一场刚刚结束的盛夏阵雨洗涤澄净，连草叶间都跳跃着闪烁的露珠。  
手冢国光站在草地上，静静等候着他的未婚夫迹部景吾。他穿的是和爱人相同款式的白西服，熨烫稳贴的正装显得更加稳重而庄严，人挺拔而俊朗。他的手里握着一束向日葵，那是爱人的恶趣味。说什么有点装饰物看起来画面不会那么单调。手冢哑然：有你在的地方，一切皆能熠熠生辉。  
拍婚纱照这件事，其实是手冢提出来的。一想起那天，得知自己想法的迹部惊讶又害羞的表情，他还是忍不住笑了出来。他们在一起这么长时间，外人看来总觉得是自己单方面在宠溺包容着爱人的高傲与小性子，殊不知是迹部同样的妥协与退让，才得以让这段感情长久稳定地走下去。  
去年，两人因为工作的缘故一同去了荷兰，回程之前就顺道把结婚证给办好了。这件事还被好友们打趣好久，说他们都只顾着工作连最后一点浪漫都被消磨光了。迹部嘴上没说什么，可手冢还是能感觉到他有些许失落的。命定的「宿敌」，最好的理解者，他怎么会不懂呢？所以他小心谨慎地策划着，终于给爱人送上这一惊喜。  
询问过了化妆师助理，得知迹部还有一段时间才能准备完毕。他那高贵优雅的爱人追求一切华丽与完美，更别说这么重要的时刻了。  
手冢突然起了玩心，把花束丢还给摄影师，一个人往林间走去。  
“手冢先生，你要去哪里？”面对突然从天而降的捧花，摄影师慌乱地接住，有些疑惑地问道。  
“没什么，我就到森林里走走，不用担心。”  
那一身白色，如同矜贵的精灵王子，一下子就消失在层层叠叠的树影间。只留下摄影师愣在原地，半晌才回过神：可是！迹部先生已经快准备好了耶！就快要开始拍摄了！……  
迹部从临时搭建的化妆间走出来时，确实惊艳了不少人。一路上甚至有随行负责后勤工作的年轻女孩红着脸偷偷看他。迹部也不恼。他自信自己的外貌，并引以为豪，那确是他高傲的资本之一。  
迹部走进北大西洋温和湿润的茜风，脸上带着媲美最后一抹落日余晖的笑容。再过不久，他就可以见到同样盛装等待自己的未婚夫。到时候，放飞的彩带和气球，天际盘旋的白鸽，闪烁的镁光灯，这天地间的一切，都会记录下他们的美好幸福。  
他走过栈道，目及苍翠欲滴的绿茵，压抑着内心的喜悦捕捉爱人的踪影。可是找寻未果。  
远处的摄影师看到他，几乎是飞奔着过来，上气不接下气地说：“迹部先生你可算来了！手冢先生一个人往森林去了……”  
迹部闻言一愣，随即又轻笑出声。原来手冢国光也有这么任性的一面吗？他安抚着焦急的摄影人员，打包票说自己一定把手冢给带出来。还要把他狠狠训一顿。  
看着迹部也迈着轻快的步子，不一会儿就彻底消失了踪影，留在原地的众人们面面相觑，似乎都从他人的眼神中读出不约而同的默契想法：这俩祖宗不会就这样撇下摄影不管了吧？  
只有已经上了年纪的摄影师无奈地苦笑，又感叹年轻人的爱就是如此直白而热烈，真好啊。  
迹部走进树林。夏季的树木花草长得繁荣茂盛，锃亮的皮鞋踩过落叶树枝发出细微的响声，惊动傍晚林间的鸟儿和昆虫。他沿着潺潺的溪水走着，来到一片空地。他的未婚夫，此刻，犹如林间精灵，安静地枕睡于草丛间。  
睡眠中的手冢卸下了冰冷的面具，透露出几分柔和。迹部细细端详着这张每日面对无数次的脸，心中仍是升腾起一份挥散不去的爱意。高耸英气的眉峰，立体挺拔的鼻梁，金框镜片后的双眸，清醒时不怒自威，现在却轻阖着，是独属于枕边人、独属于自己的柔情。迹部俯下身要亲吻他，不料手冢突然猛地睁开眼，双臂一揽将迹部拥入怀中。  
“你耍我？？！”迹部被迫趴在他身上，又恼又羞的。爱人的鼻息就喷洒在自己颈间，手冢看着那张无限放大的因为恼怒而绯红的漂亮脸蛋，心跳还是忍不住加速。手冢也不急着回话，只是加紧手臂的力度把他搂得更紧了些，看着迹部碧蓝澄澈如午后晴空的眼眸里，满满的都是自己的身影，窃窃自喜，又似被那双眼所鼓动，轻轻将一个近乎虔诚的吻落在他的眼角。  
“景吾，我爱你。”  
……什么东西？！迹部被突如其来的情话噎住，鬓角抽搐，连带着眼角的泪痣都生动地跃起。脸颊的红晕逐渐蔓延上耳廓，彻底放弃反驳了。大少爷还是不甘心，嗔怪地做出要揍向身下爱人的动作，却被手冢握住了双手。  
紧紧交握的两双手，逐渐变成了十指相扣，手冢又拉过迹部的手掌，交叠着放在自己的胸膛。迹部感受得到，衣下那颗炽热的心，此刻正剧烈而真切的搏动。  
手冢趁机偏头咬住他的耳垂，吐出低沉喑哑的耳语：“满足了吗？*”  
迹部知道手冢问的是什么，脸刷地再红上一个色号，彻底把头砸进他怀里，一言不发了。迹部想，自己只是随口提了一句曾经的老同学和未婚妻去海岛拍婚纱照，在ins上po出的照片有多好看而已嘛。他也不是不知道，两人都公务繁忙，这种事情由不得浪漫和任性。可是手冢偏偏都记住了，也知道自己内心深处真正想要的。所以当手冢假装平静地告诉自己这个惊喜时，他真的掩盖不住内心的欣喜。感动得哭倒不至于，但是大少爷真的在那一刻起死心塌地了。  
感觉到毛茸茸的脑袋一直在自己怀里乱拱一通，手冢忍不住上手薅了一把。迹部一头金发因为拍摄的缘故还特地打理过，他也不在意，还配合地蹭蹭。  
两个人就这么打打闹闹了好一会儿，迹部这才想起自己过来的真正的目的，打断手冢不怀好意打算乱窜的手：“国光快起来！要拍摄了……”  
“不要。再陪我一会儿。”  
破天荒了，手冢是在跟自己撒娇吗。迹部皱起眉头，好笑又好气的：“拍照的时候本大爷不也和你在一起吗？”  
“……很久没和你这样在一起了。”  
迹部嘴边的笑有些凝固了，动作也有一丝僵硬。如胶似漆这么久的爱侣，不可能觉察不到爱人的变化。手冢硬了。两具亲密交叠在一起的身体此时此刻就像干柴烈火，更何况，小别胜新欢。  
之后会发生什么事情，迹部不敢保证，也不敢想。  
“国光……”迹部小声叫唤他的名字，本意是想拉回他的理智之弦，却不知道自己悦耳勾人的声线，一下一下都在撩拨手冢的欲望。  
“景吾，我想操你可以吗。”明明是问句，用的却是不容置疑的霸道口吻，手冢将他翻了个身，压着他亲吻，吞下还未能出口的抗议，火热的舌探入温度高得仿佛能将自己融化的口腔，用舌尖挑逗舌尖。食髓知味的身体开始有了反应，迹部终于还是放弃挣扎，双手环上他的脖颈，热切地回吻。  
他一直都是拿手冢国光这个人没有办法的。  
迹部的西服外套已经被扒下来了，内衬的衣扣也被尽数解开，露出大片白皙的胸膛。晚霞的余晖透过树丛洒下大片温和的光影，又似在打磨那羊脂玉般的肌肤。手冢吻着身下美丽的躯体，用口唇在上面留下自己的杰作。斑驳的红痕如娇艳欲滴的花骨朵，点缀其上，等待爱液的浇灌。  
手冢低头叼住迹部一边的乳头，吸吮啃咬着，敏感的身体受不了这样的刺激，迹部惊喘出声。感觉到一只手探进自己的西装裤，他更加抗拒地晃动着腰肢，却只是徒劳无功，还把爱人昂扬的性器蹭得更加火热。  
“不、不要……快出去啊恩！……”迹部焦急得快要哭出来。会搞脏衣服是一回事，也不知道外面等待的人们听到动静会不会闻声寻进来。那可怎么办啊！  
“不要？”手冢轻笑，灵活的手指已经触到底线。湿哒哒的内裤似乎没有什么说服力，迹部的那处也高高翘起分泌着蜜液。“湿成这样了还说不要吗……”手冢一边用手帮他揉捏着，一边亲吻他的脸颊说着荤话，“景吾就是个小骗子。”  
“嗯……啊恩……好难受……”迹部尝试着要推开他，灭顶的快感让他承受不住，纤细的腰肢绷紧弓起，似乎轻轻一握就可以折断。可是那只手并不打算放过自己，带茧的指节不停在顶端来回套弄，就是不给自己抒发。  
“国光……啊恩……快、快给我……”迹部忍不住哭出来，双眼涣散着蓄满泪水，却还是拼命地努力对焦，看着手冢的脸。手冢还是心软了，舔了舔他的眼泪，扯下迹部的裤子替他口交。不过几次狠厉的吮吸和深喉，迹部就低喘着射了。来不及松口的手冢被呛了一口，还有些乳白黏稠的液体直接射到了自己脸上。  
迹部呆愣着看着眼前的男人。嘴角还残余着银丝，堆满白浊的镜片简直不能看，可那居高临下的戾气就是该死的性感。迹部伸手摘掉手冢的眼镜，又讨好地搂住他，猫一样伸出舌头，舔吻他嘴角的淫液。味道有点腥，但还不错。原来就是这个味道吗。迹部又啃了他一口，而后有些俏皮地歪着头，眨巴着眼睛看他。蝶翼般的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，泪痣因为哭泣而湿漉漉的，像个天真无邪的圣天使。  
声音因为哭过而又软又黏糊，开口问的却是：“我很好吃吗？”  
手冢再也受不了了，粗暴地堵上他的嘴。天知道这个妖精还会说出什么别的不计后果的话撩拨自己。手指就着精液往后穴开拓，本性淫荡的身体早已为接下来疯狂的性爱做足准备。肠液浸润了肠道，三根手指轻易就完全没入。指尖直接寻到敏感点，狠狠地摁压。迹部被刺激得直接叫出声来。  
“景吾，满足了吗？*”手冢明明是变相欺负他，嘴上也这么坏。迹部拿泪汪汪的眼瞪他，却不知道在手冢看来全是欲拒还迎的风情。于是被欺负得更凶了。  
手冢终于将自己送入爱人的体内。性器刺入的时候，迹部疼得脚趾都绷直了。手冢按着他的腰，在他的身体内驰骋，开疆拓土。而刚开始的不适逐渐地减少，痛感逐渐被快感掩盖。哼痛声慢慢变了味儿，变成低声婉转的呻吟。手冢胯间是凶狠地顶撞他，面上却温柔体贴地替他吻干生理性滑落的泪水。  
“景吾，满足了吗？*”他再次问他。  
这回，迹部已经被操得晕晕乎乎了，脑子里一片混沌，心心念念的都只剩下手冢国光了，嗯嗯啊啊地接着话：“嗯啊……嗯好舒服……国光、我、我想要……啊！”话还没说完，又被手冢蛮横地掠夺。  
“景吾，你要什么呢？”手冢步步引诱他。  
“……我、我要你给我……啊哈……”  
“好啊，”手冢执起迹部的手，在指尖烙上一个火热的吻，“那你也要答应我一件事。”  
“嗯、啊恩……什、什么事？……”  
“做我的新娘。”  
爱人的灵魂，终于又一次浮现在肉体的表面，如同船员冲出底仓，奔上甲板，向着天空挥臂高歌。*

**Author's Note:**

> tips：  
> *“满足了吗?”：我的恶趣味hhh双部之战前的冰帝call后手冢问迹部的。真的好宠耶  
> *“爱人的灵魂，又一次浮现在肉体的表面，如同船员冲出底仓，奔上甲板，向着天空挥臂高歌。”——化用米兰昆德拉《不能承受的生命之轻》


End file.
